L'héritage de Madara
by evans16
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, mais si il y avait d'autres secrets de famille: Madara Uchiwa est le père du Yondaime, Hashirama Senju est le grand-père de Kushina. M par prudence
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Naruto. Madara est l'un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai donc décidé de faire une histoire ayant un Madara gentil**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cela faisait dix ans que Madara avait envoyé Kyubi sur Konoha, il avait encore lamentablement perdu face à Hashirama. La première guerre était finie depuis peu, et tout le monde ressentait qu'une prochaine guerre allait bientôt arriver. Alors qu'il était un peu distrait, à ressasser son passé. Il se fit prendre en embuscade par une trentaine de ninjas inconnues. Du fait de son combat contre Hashirama, il était toujours faible. « _Merde, vu mon état, j'aurais du mal à les battre_ », cinq l'attaquèrent soudainement, Madara fit quelque mudras: « Katon: technique de la balsamine», il lança cinq boules de feu sur ces premiers ennemis, il fut assez chanceux pour les toucher du premier coup. Les cinq tombèrent devant lui mort. Il plongea les dix suivants dans un genjutsu. « _Bien plus que la moitié_ ». Alors qu'ils regroupaient pour pouvoir lancer une attaque. Madara s'enfuit loin dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta soudainement car devant lui se tenait une falaise avec au fond une rivière. Ses ennemis le rattrapèrent puis l'attaquèrent, alors qu'il se défendait il perdit soudainement son équilibre et se prit un coup d'épée. Il tomba dans la rivière. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut ses ennemis.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant était qu'il était dans un lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit qu'il était dans une petite maison. Il essaya de se redresser, et là rentra une femme. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans, elle était blonde. En voyant que son patient était réveillé:

« Tiens, vous êtes réveillé

-Où suis-je? Qui es-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Eikyo Namikaze puis vous êtes Chez moi.

-Je sais ça, je veux savoir dans quelle ville.

-Vous êtes dans une ville au bord de la frontière du pays du feu.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé? Comment suis-je arrivé ici?, Demanda un Madara impatient d'essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé puisque sa mémoire était un peu floue.

\- Tant de questions, allongez-vous et détendez-vous, vous avez été blessé dans votre dernier combat. Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai trouvé et amené ici et guéri. Certaines fois je ne pensais pas que vous vous en tiriez , après tous peu de gens survivent après avoir reçu une épée à travers sa poitrine. maintenant, que diriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes? "- Demandé Eikyo prenant en compte que l'homme était probablement un shinobi.

-Attends tu as bien dit Namikaze? Demanda-t-il, tu es un membre du clan Namikaze connu pour ses jutsus Futon?

-Exactement. Maintenant puis-je savoir ton nom?

\- Je suis le grand Uchiwa Madara, fondateur du clan Uchiwa et co-fondateur du village de Konoha.

\- Détestes-tu encore le village de Konoha? »

Il fronça les sourcils:

« Comment sais-tu ça?, elle lui fit un grand sourire, essayes-tu te moquer de moi?

-Non pas du tout, je suis un shinobi. Je dois être au courant de ce qui se passe dans le pays du feu. Maintenant repose-toi je vais faire à manger »

Elle partit de la pièce. Laissant Madara avec ses souvenirs de Konoha. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de Konoha, il ressentait du remord de ce qu'il avait fait à Konoha et Hashirama.

Cinq ans plus tard

Madara était dehors, en train de profiter du temps frais. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était ici, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, cette vie lui plaisait énormément. De plus, il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour Eikyo

« _Qui pourrait penser que le grand Madara tombe amoureux d'une femme_ » pensait Madara avec amusement

Cinq ans plus tard

Madara surveillait son fils de trois ans en train d'essayer de monter à un arbre avec le chakra sur ces pieds. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la moitié, il tomba, Madara qui surveillait le rattrapa juste à temps:

« Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, Minato, dit Madara avec un sourire de fierté sur son visage, rentrons à la maison, ta mère doit nous attendre. »

Quelque semaines plus tard, Madara revenait de son entrainement avec son fils lorsqu'il vit des corps de ninjas autour de sa maison, inquiet pour sa femme, il dit à Minato de rester caché, puis il courut.

lorsqu'il rentra: « Eikyo! » cria-t-il, il vit sa femme en train d'agonir après avoir reçu des coups de ninjas d'Ame. En le voyant, l'un des ninjas avança: « Eh qui es-tu? ». Madara répliqua simplement: « Madara Uchiwa ». en entendant ce nom, les ninjas pâlirent. Ils ne firent même pas un seul geste qu'ils furent tous mort. Il s'approcha de sa femme:

« Prends... soin...de...notre fils...mon amour »

Elle mourra après avoir ces mots. Pour la première fois, on pouvait voir le grand Madara Uchiwa-connu pour ne jamais montrer ses émotions- pleurer sur le corps de sa femme. Il enterra ensuite le corps de sa femme.

« _J'ai besoin de protéger Minato, mais où l'amener. Mais oui! Il y un endroit._ » pensa Madara

Il prit son fils puis plongea dans la forêt laissant derrière lui son ancienne maison.

Une mois plus tard.

Madara et Minato étaient à quelque kilomètres des portes de Konoha

« Minato, mon fils, déclara Madara attirant l'attention de son fils. Au cours de ce mois, il avait formé Minato à quelque jutsus particuliers du clan Uchiwa. Dans l'espérance que son fils soit aussi fort que possible afin qu'il puisse être en toute sécurité. Au cours de ce mois de formation Minato avait activé son Sharingan, un exploit pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, j'ai prévenu l'Hokage de ta venue. »

en effet peu après s'être marié une patrouille d'ambu l'avait reconnu. l'Hokage en personne était venu. Madara avait raconté tout ce qui lui était passé depuis cette époque. Voyant la sincérité, l'Hokage avait décidé de cacher son existence secrète.

«Souviens-toi de garder le nom Uchiha un secret du village mais n'oublie jamais ton héritage. Même si je ne supporte pas les Senju, ce village va te garder en sécurité et te rendre fort. N'abandonne Jamais tes croyances et bats-toi pour ce qui t'est cher, seulement les combats pour protéger quelqu'un précieux pour toi va montrer ta vraie force. je suis désolé de partir seul mais je dois protéger Konoha dans l'ombre après tout c'est mon moyen pour me faire pardonner du village, dis Madara tandis qu'il commençait à partir laissant son fils à son propre destin. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ça - dit Minato alors qu'il marchait à travers les principales portes de Konoha et se dit "je vais te rendre fier tou-san et je vais honorer ta mémoire Kaa-san »

Environ vingt ans plus tard à l'extérieur de Konoga

Madara se trouvait au côté de son fils pour la naissance de son premier petit-fils, il paraissait comme à son habitude aussi froid, pourtant on pouvait remarquer qu'il était excité d'assister à la naissance de son héritier. Enfin assister, disons plutôt à dix mètres de son fils qui remarqua:

« Tou-san pourquoi, n'es-tu pas plus prêt? Tu vas tout rater.

-Je vois tout ici, répondit-il plus pale que d'habitude.

-All...,

-OH MON DIEU ! MAIS QUE CA FAIT MAL ! AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! , cria Kushina »

À ce moment là, Madara fit la chose la plus imprévisible le connaissant,il...s'évanouit...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que Konoha était attaqué par Kyubi, il alla directement voir son fils, lorsqu'il sut ce que comptait faire son fils, cela ne lui plut pas du tout:

« Minato, laisse-moi faire, ce sera ma façon de me repentir de ce que j'ai fait à Konoha, son fils le regarda et l'assomma, les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent...

« Désolé, père mais je dois le faire en tant que Hokage de Konoha. »

Madara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il vit qu'il y avait le sandaime. À eux deux, ils purent récapituler ce qui s'était passé.

« Madara, que comptes-tu faire?

-Poursuivre celui qui s'était fait passé pour moi et qui a tué mon fils et ma belle-fille.

\- Et ton petit-fils?

\- je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de lui »

Après cette discussion, Madara demanda à prendre son petit-fils dans ces bras, Hiruzen le lui passa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Madara fit un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait son petit-fils.

Le lendemain, il alla à la poursuite de celui qui avait fait tué le reste de sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre fini. dites'moi ce que vous en pensez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. **

**Je voudrais remercier Liloua pour son commentaire. j'essaye à chaque fois de faire des histoires peu habituel**

**et je voudrais remercier tahury. Et pour celui qui a attaqué le village, sache que tu le sauras assez tôt**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la défaire de Kyubi, tous le monde s'amusait, faisait la fête, il y avait des processions, des enfants couraient. Et parmi eux un Naruto de cinq ans courait dans la rue, mais lui ce n'était pas pour s'amuser. Il essayait de s'échapper à ses poursuivants.

« Meurs démon.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à nos familles. »

Ses poursuivants qui étaient au nombre de cinq. Parmi eux, se trouvaient deux chunin. Ils avancèrent vers lui, mais s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Car dans les yeux du gamin, se trouvaient deux yeux rouges avec un tomoe à chaque œil.

« Comment oses-tu démon!, cria l'un des chunin. Tu ne mérites pas ces yeux. » sur ces paroles ils s'attaquèrent à Naruto. Alors que le kunai arrivait à sa gorge, le kunai toucha que du vide.

« Voilà comment vous respectez le souhait du yondaime, dit une vois qui sortait de l'ombre.

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien. Et puis d'abord qui es-tu, montre-toi à moins que tu aies peur de nous

\- Très bien. »

Un homme se montra devant eux. Il avait environ cinquante ans. C'était un homme de grande taille et ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sa ceinture avec une frange qui encadrait les côtés de son visage, couvrant la majeure partie de son œil droit. Il portait aussi des habits de ninjas tout simple avec une épée dans le dos. Il tenait Naruto inconscient dans sa main droite Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il recommença à parler:

« Konoha a vraiment sombré pour ne pas respecter les derniers souhaits de leur héros.

-Tais-toi, passe-nous le démon. Ou sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon on pourrait te faire du mal à toi aussi. »

À ces mots là, l'homme sourit, puis bougea si vite qu'il les assomma sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Une fois qu'il les eu assommé, quatre ambus arrivèrent devant lui. L'un d'eux emmena Naruto à l'hôpital tandis que les autres emmenèrent les poursuivants faire une petite séance chez Ibiki. Avant de partir, Ils lui dirent d'aller voir l'Hokage. Ils alla à la tour de l'Hokage, puis entra dans son bureau:

« Cela faisait longtemps...Madara. »

Madara s'assit en face d'Hiruzen. On pouvait dire que l'Uchiwa avait l'air énervé. Hiruzen commença à parler:

« Pourquoi es-tu là? As-tu trouvé des pistes sur le responsable de l'attaque?

\- je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu venu?

\- Pour voir mon petit-fils.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu autant énervé.

\- Pour faire simple, certaines personnes n'ont pas respecté le vœu de Minato. »

Un air confus apparut sur le visage du vieil Hokage. Madara commença à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Naruto. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, Hiruzen ressentit plusieurs émotions lui passer: incrédulité, choc et finalement colère. Une fois que l'histoire fut fini:

« Je ne laisserais pas impuni ce crime. Les civils ça peut aller car ils ne connaissent rien aux techniques ninjas mais les ninjas ne pas savoir la différence, dit furieusement Hiruzen. Mais je suis étonné que tu ne les ai pas tué.

\- La raison est simple, commença Madara avec un mini sourire. Je voudrais demander quelque chose et si je tuais le conseil serait plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

\- Quoi?

\- Je voudrais élever Naruto.

\- Très bien, mais le conseil ne sera pas content, soupira Hiruzen

\- Le conseil, j'en fais mon affaire, fais-moi participer.

\- Très bien. Ambu!, à ce moment-là deux ambus se montrèrent, je veux que vous convoquiez le conseil. »

Une heure plus tard tous le conseil était réunie. d'un côté il y avait le conseil des shinobi, composé des chefs de clan Uchiwa dont le chef était exceptionnellement manquant et qui était remplacé par sa femme Mikoto, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, et Aburame. De l'autre il y avait le conseil civil- composé des gens les plus riches de Konoha avec en chef de file Narumi Sato, principal responsable de la vie de Naruto- et enfin les anciens de Konoha composé de Danzo Shimura-chef de la Racine et ancien candidat au poste de Hokage- Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane- anciens équipiers d'Hiruzen.

« Hokage-sama, pourquoi nous avoir convoqué, nous sommes très occupés, commença un conseiller civil.

\- Je vous ai convoqué pour deux choses: premièrement vous informer de la tentative d'assassinat en la personne de Naruto Uzumaki par deux chunin et trois civils.

\- Et en quoi ça nous regarde ça lui apprendra.

\- Je voulais vous dire que pour leur crime ils seront exécutés.

\- Mais pourquoi?

-c'est simple: tentative d'assassinat sur un enfant, tentative d'assassinat sur un héritier de clan.

\- Impossible!, cria un civil, je ne veux pas croire qu'il vient d'un clan.

\- Calmez-vous, parla Shikaku, de quel clan vient-il?

\- Avant cela, je voulais vous dire que Naruto sera élevé par le dernier membre de sa famille.

\- NON! Cria un civil, ce démon ne mérit... »

Il se nommait Denbe Shojuko, il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent ni malin. Il avait reçu la fortune de ses parents qui avaient réussi à faire fortune en une seule génération. Son père avait été déçu que son fils ne prenne pas ses études aux sérieux. Denbe avait hérité de la fortune car son père était mort d'une simple crise cardiaque et n'avait pas eu le temps de changer son testament en faveur de son cousin. Shojuko était entré au conseil grâce à sa fortune et à la réputation de son père qui était connu comme un homme intelligent qui même s'il n'était pas ninja lui-même avait une bonne connaissance de leur univers. Il s'arrêta de parler car il sentit une petite envie de meurtre qui venait de Madara lui-même:

« S'il vous plait, j'ai mal entendu, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, Comment avez-vous appelé mon petit-fils?

Malheureusement ne voyant pas le danger que l'homme en face de lui représentait

-J'ai dit que c'était un démon. Vous avez... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Madara apparut devant lui, et lui donna un coup dans le cou. Il tua le civil. Tout les membres du conseil furent choqué:

« Il a tué un membre du conseil. Ambu! Arrêtez-le!

\- Il n'a commis aucun crime, dit la sandaime, il(le civil) avait brisé la troisième loi.

\- La dernière chose que voulait le yondaime, commença à parler Madara s'attirant l'attention du conseil, c'était que Naruto soit vu comme un héros. Je me demande à quel point il serait honteux de ce qu'on a fait de son dernier souhait. »

Tous les membres du conseil shinobi plus quelques membres du conseil civil eurent l'air honteux. Les autres eurent l'air énervé. Shikaku curieux reposa la question:

« Alors de quel clan vient-il?

\- Avant cela, je veux que le conseil civil sorte, dit-il cela déclencha les protestations des membres du conseil civil.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

\- On a tout à fait le droit de rester!

\- Nous faisons partie du conseil!

\- ASSEZ!, tonna Hiruzen, Vous faites partie du conseil civil et ceci est une affaire shinobi. Alors maintenant vous allez sortir! MAINTENANT! »

Les civils prirent peur et partirent en quatrième vitesse.

-Hiruzen, commença Koharu, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Si je peux, d'ailleurs j'ai à vous donner du travail. Allez voir dans mon bureau, vous comprendrez. »

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, les trois anciens sortirent.

« Maintenant, que tout le monde est sortie, je vais laisser son grand-père parler.

\- Avant cela, j'ai une question, l'interrompit Shikaku. Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Je ne pense pas qu'à cause de ces mots vous ayez voulu le tuer. »

Madara sourit et soupira:

\- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, vous avez compris que je l'avais tué pour une autre raison.

\- Quelle était cette raison? Demanda Inoichi

\- La peur, la plupart des membres du conseil eurent l'air confus à ces mots. Il s'expliqua. Je me suis dit que si je tuais un membre important du village. La peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ceux qui voulaient faire du mal à Naruto les arrêterait ou du moins diminuerait. Et c'est juste tombé sur lui. De plus je vois que sa mort ne vous fait rien.

\- Il est devenu membre du conseil en raison de sa fortune, expliqua Shikaku. On aurait préféré que ça soit son cousin qui hérite de la fortune et du siège. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement sa dernière famille était son cousin qui ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle, et qui est l'un des rares civils à ne pas détester Naruto.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais que l'on revienne à la question du conseil.

\- Naruto est l'héritier du clan Uzumaki.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il est le fils de Kushina, dit Shikaku qui avait compris rapidement, oh non galère...

\- On dirait que vous avez compris qui était son mari, dit Madara

\- Souvenez-vous de qui Kushina était proche.

\- Elle était souvent avec Minato, dit Inoichi ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son vieil ami

\- Moi je vois où il veut en venir, dit Mikoto. Tsume fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris elle aussi.

\- Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze, notre yondaime, révéla Shikaku, et de Kushina Uzumaki surnommé Habanero la sanglante. »

Ses paroles jetèrent la stupeur chez tout le monde. Mais Hiruzen avait l'intention de dire toute la vérité:

« Il y a plus que ça. Mais d'abord je veux vous prévenir que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce sera un secret de rang S »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Hiruzen Commença à raconter toute la vérité au sujet de Madara. Au sujet de son fils, comment il en était venu à ne plus éprouver de haine envers son village mais plutôt du remord, il parla aussi pourquoi il avait envoyé son fils à Konoha. Il raconta ensuite la vérité sur Kushina, qu'en faite Tsunade était sa cousine et donc qu'elle venait du clan Senju. Durant toute son explication, personne ne dit un seul mot puis une fois que l'Hokage eut fini:

« Donc si je comprends bien, Minato est le fils de Madara et Madara est toujours vivant.

\- C'est ça, répondit Hiruzen

\- Mais comment Madara peut-il être toujours vivant? Demanda Shikaku

Madara prit le temps de réfléchir:

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que ça a voir avec mon combat contre Hashirama,et que si je ne me trompe pas Naruto devrait vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que moi

\- Je vois...

\- Sinon avez-vous d'autres questions? Demanda Madara.

\- Oui, j'en ai une, s'exprima Tsume. Pourquoi l'Hokage a voulu vous faire confiance?

\- Il m'a fait passer plusieurs tests avec des sceaux pour savoir si j'étais réellement sincère. Et il a décidé de me prendre pour la simple raison que je suis puissant car il pensait que je pourrais être utile à Konoha en faisant des missions non officielle.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris votre petit-fils avec vous après la mort de votre fils? Demanda Mikoto

\- J'avais l'intention d'aller dans des lieux dangereux et je pensais qu'il pourrait mourir même avec moi qui voulait le protéger.

\- J'ai une autre question, dit Shikaku. Pourquoi voulez rester maintenant à Konoha?

\- Je voulais voir ce qu'était devenu le village que j'avais aidé à créer.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne raison, dit le chef du clan Akimichi

\- Avez-vous une autre question? Demanda Madara

\- Pas vraiment, mais je trouve que c'est vraiment ironique, que notre plus grand héros soit le fils du plus grand traitre qu'ai eu Konoha, dit Inoichi Yamanaka, sans vouloir vouloir vous offenser Madara-san

\- Vous ne m'offensez pas, je mérite cette réputation pour ce que j'ai fait à Konoha.

\- Moi je trouve plus amusant que le fils du plus grand Uchiwa soit marié avec la descendante de Hashirama-sama

\- J'ai été étonné aussi, dit Madara en souriant

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, je pensais que Tsunade était la dernière représentante du clan Senju.

\- En vérité Hashirama-sama eut deux enfants: le premier: Itsuki eut deux enfants: Tsunade et Nawaki, la deuxième se maria avec un membre du clan Uzumaki, puis elle a eu une fille qu'elle a appelé Kushina, quelques années après Kushina a été envoyé à Konoha pour devenir l'hôte de Kyubi. Elle a pris le relais de Mito-sama.

\- Donc vous voulez dire que tous les hôtes de Kyubi étaient des membres du clan Uzumaki.

\- En vérité seuls les membres du clan Uzumaki pouvaient contenir Kyubi en raison de leur capacité de chakra qui était du niveau d'un Kage. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

\- Non...

\- Maintenant revenons au sujet du jour. Êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'il élève son petit fils. »

Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, chacun réfléchissant

« Le clan Nara accepte que Madara Uchiwa vienne dans le village pour élever son petit fils,déclara soudainement Shikaku »

les clans Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi et Inuzuka acceptèrent immédiatement eux aussi. Il ne restait plus que les clans Hyuga , Uchiwa et Aburame qui n'avaient pas répondu. Le premier en raison de la possibilité d'avoir un nouveau clan qui pourrait rivaliser avec le sien, le deuxième pour le fait qu'il y aurait un possesseur du sharingan en dehors du clan Uchiwa et enfin le dernier parce qu'il ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

\- Le clan Hyuga accepte, dit Hiashi après avoir réfléchit en pensant que le village était plus important que son clan pour l'instant.

\- Le clan Uchiwa accepte aussi, dit Mikoto qui ne voulait pas séparer Madara de son petit-fils.

\- Il serait illogique d'empêcher Madara d'élever son petit-fils, le clan Aburame accepte aussi, parla Shibi en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait attendant sa réponse »

Madara ne dit rien, mais il fit un signe de tête à chacun des membres qui avaient accepté. Il demanda à voir son petit-fils.

« N'oubliez pas. Tous ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce est strictement confidentiel, les prévint Hiruzen »

Tous le monde acquiesça et sorti de la salle. Madara était réellement content:

« _Je vais pouvoir élever mes petit-fils et en même temps me faire pardonner par ce que j'avais fais à Konoha... j'espère que tu regardes ce que je fais Hashirama et que tu me pardonnes._ »

Deux jours plus tard Naruto était devant son grand-père. Naruto était finalement content de voir qu'il avait de la famille. Madara était content de retrouver son dernier membre de la famille mais il ne le montrait pas. Non mais...on est glaçon ou on ne l'est pas !

Madara emmena son petit-fils devant la maison de son fils en lui disant que c'était ici qu'ils habiteraient. Il emmena dans sa chambre en lui disant de bien dormir car demain ils allaient commencer son entrainement.

Le lendemain Naruto était devant son grand-père, il lui expliquait son emploi du temps de son entrainement

« Nous allons commencer par le taijutsu ensuite quant tu auras un bon niveau, nous continuerons par le kenjutsu. Une fois que tu auras un bon niveau, on commencera ton entrainement du ninjutsu et du genjutsu, bien sûr en même temps tu apprendras l'art des sceaux. Compris?

\- Oui! JIJI!, cria un Naruto heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui

\- Et arrête de m'appeler Jiji, dit Madara qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça car ça lui rappelait son âge, pendant l'entrainement, tu m'appelleras sensei, compris?

\- Oui, sensei, dit Naruto d'une petite voix »

Pendant les sept années Madara lui fit subir une véritable tortu... je veux dire un véritable entrainement. Avec l'entrainement qu'il lui avait concocté, Naruto avait un niveau chunin dans la plupart des domaines sauf en Fuinjutsu où seulement Jiraiya le dépassait. Dans l'esprit de Madara, Naruto pourrait dépasser son père, son grand-père et même Hashirama dans quelques années.

Sept ans plus tard

Naruto avait aujourd'hui douze ans, il avait passé l'examen il y a peu. Depuis l'incident avec les chunin il marchait dans la rue, sans crainte, car les villageois ne le regardaient plus avec haine, mais avec honte et culpabilité. La raison était très simple: l'Hokage avait fait un discours, comme quoi il avait honte de ce qu'était devenu Konoha. Certains gens avaient même commencé à ne plus le voir comme Kyubi, même si certains le considéraient encore comme le démon. La dernière démonstration en date, quand Mizuki avait essayé de voler le rouleau des techniques interdites. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain pour savoir la composition des équipes.

* * *

**chapitre fini. j'attends avec impatience cos commentaires.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. **

**Merci pour les commentaires**

**désolé pour le retard mais avec la rentrée à l'université et j'avais aussi des problèmes familiales **

**Voici le chapitre comme promis**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto était surexcité, demain , il serait dans une équipe de genin et il pourrait rendre fier son grand-père et ses parents. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, une vois lui parla.

« _**Fais attention, Naru-chan je sens qu'on te suit et ils n'ont pas les meilleures intentions à ton égard.**_ »

« _Combien sont-ils Kurama?_ »

« _**Ils sont à peu près une dizaine avec un de niveau jonin**_ »

« _Ok_ »

Alors qu'il se baissait pour faire semblant de relacer ses chaussures ils apparurent autour de lui:

« Ah! Je me demandais quand vous alliez apparaître.

\- Tais-toi démon, pour notre famille que tu as tué. Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour que tu vivras. »

Naruto sourit ce qui mit hors d'eux les chunin. Ils foncèrent vers lui. Trois d'entre eux n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'ils s'écroulèrent. La réponse venait de Naruto qui avait révélé son sharingan- il avait trois tomoe à chaque œil- les ninjas n'arrivaient pas à le croire, le 'démon' possédait le sharingan. Ils firent quelque pas prudent vers lui mais ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix venant de derrière.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites à mon petit-fils.

\- Pars d'ici, cela ne te concerne pas, parla le jonin en se retournant pour voir celui que certains appelaient 'le vieux démon'.

\- Oh que si, vous attaquez mon petit-fils.

\- C'est notre dernier avertissement: pars! »

Madara ne dit rien, soupira, ferma son œil droit, utilisa son Éternel Mangekyou Sharingan et utilisa les flammes d'amaterasu. Il brula les sept ninjas toujours conscient qui crièrent de douleur.

« Naruto, scelle les ninjas inconscient puis suis-moi.

\- On va où Jiji, dit Naruto alors qu'il scellait Les ninjas survivants.

\- Au bureau de l'Hokage, dit-il en se retournant. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça .

Au bureau de l'Hokage, Madara et Naruto racontaient ce qui était arrivé. Le professeur demanda à voir les chunin toujours vivant. Une fois qu'ils furent en face de lui:

« Alors?, demanda l'Hokage.

\- Nous avons été embauché par Narumi Sato pour tuer le dém …, Madara ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase et il lui envoya un regard froid avec son Sharingan. L'homme déglutit et poursuivit, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- J'espère que tu vas faire un exemple.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hiruzen sourit, l'homme qui a embauché ces _ninjas_, le dernier mot avait été dit avec mépris, devra répondre de ces crimes pour avoir engagé des ninjas pour tuer un ninja de son propre village. Ambu!, plusieurs ambu apparurent devant lui, je veux que vous emmeniez ces trois là à Ibiki et je veux que vous emmeniez Narumi Sato à Ibiki également, ou à Anko, je pense que ça va leur faire plaisir de torturer des traitres.

\- Il y a un dernier point à régler, dit Madara

\- Lequel? Demanda Hiruzen

\- Sur les équipes, dit Madara

\- Tu sais que je ne ferais pas forcément ce que tu me diras, dit Hiruzen

\- Je voulais juste te donner un conseil, explique Madara

\- Quel est ce conseil?

\- De ne pas mettre Naruto avec Sasuke.

\- Entièrement d'accord, j'ai pas envie d'être avec un gars qui pense que l'on vit parce qu'il l'a décidé, intervint Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison, dit Madara en fronçant les sourcils. Naruto a le sharingan et je ne pense pas que le savoir tout de suite sera bon pour l'équipe

\- Je comprends, dit Sarutobi. Je vais y réfléchir, seulement y réfléchir, compris?

\- Ça me suffit amplement, répondit Madara. Naruto!

\- Oui!

\- Viens. On rentre

\- Ok! À plus jiji!

\- Toi aussi, Naruto. »

Les ambus allèrent remplir les ordres demandés. Pendant ce temps là Madara et Naruto allèrent chez eux pour dormir.

Le lendemain, Naruto attendait Iruka pour les équipes. Iruka arriva dans la salle et demanda le silence. Tout le monde s'assit pour entendre les équipes:

« Equipe 1:...

Equipe 2:...

Equipe 3:...

Equipe 4:...

Equipe 5:...

Equipe 6:...

Equipe 7: Kiba Inuzuka, il fit un signe de tête, Sakura Haruno, elle et Kiba tapèrent leur tête sur la table, et Sasuke Uchiwa, il ne fit aucun signe, Sakura fit: « prends-ça Ino-pig ». Votre sensei sera Kakashi Hatake

Equipe 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, votre sensei sera Yuhi Kurenai, dit Iruka et bien sûr Hinata était extrêmement heureuse qu'elle serait avec celui qu'elle aimait dans son équipe, et Shino était... Shino. Même Naruto était content car le sandaime avait écouté le conseil de son grand-père. Il était dans une équipe où les trois membres prenaient au sérieux leur avenir de ninja et qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leur égo prendre le pas sur leur esprit d'équipe.

Equipe 9: toujours en circulation de l'année dernière.

Equipe 10: Shikamaru Nara, il ne fit aucun geste, il avait l'air épuisé, Choji Akimichi, il mangeait un paquet de chips, et enfin Ino Yamanaka, elle se lamenta de ne pas être avec son Sasuke-kun. Votre sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi.

Votre professeur arrivera et viendra vous chercher, dit Iruka en sortant de la classe. »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et deux jonin entrèrent. Le premier avait les vêtements de jonin traditionnels. Il portait un pantalon noir et la veste des jonin. Il était un grand homme aux cheveux hérissés noirs, yeux bruns et une barbe. Il avait également l'emblème des Douze gardien Ninja à sa ceinture avec le kanji pour 'Feu'. Cette personne était Sarutobi Asuma et était le fils du Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

L'autre jonin était une très belle femme. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de la longueur des épaules, les yeux rouges. Sa tenue se composait d'une veste d'armure de maille rouge avec seulement la manche droite visible .Ses mains et ses cuisses étaient également enveloppés dans des bandages. Elle était Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Maîtresse de Konoha.

« Équipe 10: Rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement 10 dans 30 minutes, dit Asuma et partit.

\- Équipe 8: Rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement 8 dans 30 minutes, dit Kurenai et partit aussi. »

Naruto se leva avec Hinata et Shino et ils sortirent tous les trois. Une fois hors de la classe, Naruto alla vers Shino et Hinata qui commença à parler:

« D-dites. V-vous ne p-pensez pas que l'examen g-genin était un peu trop f-facile.

\- Parce qu'il commence, sourit le blond. Hinata, tu as parfaitement raison. L'examen de passage de l'académie n'était que pour enlever ceux qui n'avaient aucun avenir en tant que shinobi. Le véritable examen vient de nos jounins respectifs.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Elle va surement faire en sorte de nous diviser, dit Shino d'une voix monocorde.

\- I-Ils v-vont c-cacher le v-vrai sens, comprit l'unique kunoichi du groupe. V-Voir s-sous le d-dessous. »

Ils allèrent tous vers leur terrain d'entrainement pour devenir de vrais ninjas. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quinze minutes, Kurenai les attendait en plein milieu du terrain, debout, les bras le long du corps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle leur signala de s'asseoir contre des arbres tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Hinata se décida à intervenir:

« Q-Que f-faisons-nous maintenant sensei? Demanda Hinata.

\- Nous nous présentons. Noms, ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas, des rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs, des trucs comme ça. Je commence pour vous me montrer. Mon nom est Yuhi Kurenai, j'aime apprendre de nouveaux genjutsus et travailler dans mon jardin, je n'aime pas les pervers et les traîtres. Mon rêve est d'être le meilleur utilisateur de genjutsu et une forte kunoichi. Suivant Naruto. dit-elle

\- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'aime mon grand-père, l'entrainement et les ramen. Je n'aime pas les traîtres et les gens dans l'ignorance... Mon rêve est d'être le meilleur Hokage de Konoha de tous les temps. Dit-il en regardant la montagne Hokage, plus spécifiquement la tête de son père. Il se retourna vers Hinata.

\- J-je m'appelle H-Hinata H-Hyuga. M-Mes goûts comprennent m-mes coéquipiers, les b-brioches à la cannelle, m-ma f-famille, et un ce-certain Garçon. C-ce que je n'aime pas un sont les ra-ravisseurs , K-Kumo, et les intimidateurs. M-mes h-hobbies sont les a-activités c-concernant les f-fleurs, e-et la lecture. Mon rêve est d'être probablement a-avec un c-certain garçon, et unir m-ma famille, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Mon nom est Aburame Shino. J'aime les insectes. Je n'aime pas les gens qui les maltraitent et ne comprennent pas leur erreur. Mon rêve est de devenir un bon chef de clan, Dit Shino. »

Kurenai les observait, elle pensait qu'elle avait une équipe différente aussi bien en apparence que dans le caractère

Hinata avait les cheveux bleus foncés, la peau claire. Elle avait aussi les yeux blancs usuels de son clan. Comme le reste de son clan, elle possédait le renommé Byakugan qui, une fois activé, stimulait les veines et les artères instantanément autour de ses yeux apparaissant bien en évidence. Elle portait son bandeau frontal de Konoha autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un style Coupe de princesse nivelé juste au dessus de son bandeau frontal avec des mèches à hauteur de menton encadrant son visage. Elle portait une veste de couleur crème avec un capuche portant un symbole de feu au niveau de des épaules sur les manches et de la fourrure autour de la taille, ainsi qu'un corsaire bleu marine et une paire de sandales standards.

Tout comme son comportement, Shino avait une apparence discrète. Certains lui trouvaient même un air « un peu sinistre ». Il portait des lunettes noires et était vêtu de plusieurs couches de vêtements, dont un long manteau qui cachait une partie de son visage. il avait constamment les mains dans les poches.

Naruto quant à lui portait un simple pantalon de shinobi noir avec un bandage autour de sa jambe droite et une ceinture utilitaire shinobi brun autour de sa taille et les mêmes bottes noires d'avant. Il portait une chemise de résille à manches courtes et un haut à manches courtes noir ouvert avec une mitaine noire sur sa main droite et des bandes blanches enroulées autour de sa gauche. Il avait son bandeau, dont le tissu était noir. Il portait par dessus ses vêtements un long manteau dont au milieu se trouvait le symbole du clan Uzumaki, en bas se trouvaient de longues flammes rouges et oranges en hommage à son père.

Kurenai les observait: « _si je les entraine comme il faut, ils pourraient devenir une équipe de traque et de capture_ » pensa-t-elle avec un grand sourire

« Très bien, commençait Kurenai. Vous avez rapidement compris le test, je m'attends donc à ce que vous soyez une bonne équipe, dit-elle faire en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis ravis de vous dire que nous sommes officiellement une équipe. Maintenant, je vais vous tester pour voir vos capacités. Il est actuellement 9 heures, votre objectif est de me capturer jusqu'à midi. Compris? demanda-t-elle, en voyant tous ces signes affirmatifs elle disparut dans la forêt. Le groupe se rapprocha et commença à discuter de leur plan. »

Kurenai se cachait dans la forêt, près d'un arbre à l'aide d'un genjutsu de bas niveau quand elle vit Naruto approchant à toute vitesse vers elle. « _D'après les données, le rapport dit qu'il était le tout dernier mais aussi impétueux et bruyant_ », pensait-elle.

Naruto jeta un coup aveugle à Kurenai qui l'esquiva et retourna son coup de poing. Mais à sa grande surprise son coup de poing le traversa révélant qu'il s'agissait d'un clone d'insecte. Elle les secoua et sauta en arrière. Elle regarda son environnement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit une boule de feu venant vers elle, elle sauta vers la gauche où Hinata était et fut frappé à quelques reprises avant de substituer à un rondin à proximité.

Son équipe s'était regroupée pour comploter un autre plan, puisque la première avait presque fonctionné. Kurenai regardait avec même plus d'attention depuis qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvu par un clone d'insecte métamorphosé

Kurenai sautait d'arbre en arbre quand vint contre elle un barrage de shuriken, elle esquiva vers la gauche gauche et engagea avec Hinata en taijutsu, remarquant que sa nouvelle élève était plus forte que dit dans les rapports. Mais alors pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas comme ça devant son père? Mais bon, elle verrait ça après l'examen. Kurenai fit un bond en arrière et quelque chose attrapa sa cheville. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Naruto la tirer vers le bas dans un piège. Naruto sauta sur le sol et Kurenai était remplacé par une buche.

« Merde, elle s'échappe toujours,dit Naruto. « _Si j'attaquais vraiment, vu qu'elle me sous-estime, je pourrais facilement gagner_ »Naruto pensait déçu.

Kurenai avait décidé de se cacher dans un genjutsu de haut rang, alors qu'elle se reposait. Leur équipe n'avait plongé dedans. Elle sentit presque tous son chakra disparaitre, les insectes de Shino devaient l'avoir drainé alors qu'elle était distraite. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit.

« Suiton: Suishouha, dit le premier Naruto

\- Raiton: Jibashi, dit le deuxième Naruto. »

La combinaison de ces deux attaques était une vague d'eau électrifiée forçant Kurenai à sauter, Naruto attendait cela et lui donna un coup descendant l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Kurenai se leva brusquement, mais était incapable de bouger, elle regarda autour d'elle et entendit

« Fuinjutsu: sceau des 4 Coin » , dit Naruto. Ils avaient finalement pris Kurenai, pris au piège dans un sceau de type piège. Cette technique fonctionnait en plaçant quatre sceaux dans 4 endroits formant un carré, lorsque la cible était à l'intérieur, l'utilisateur pouvait l'activer et figeait automatiquement l'ennemi.

« Félicitations, vous êtes tous très bons. Hinata ton taijutsu avec Naruto est impeccable et bon avec le ninjutsu. Shino vous a fourni un soutien à longue portée et m'a vidé une bonne partie de mon chakra, vos compétences de clans semblent bonnes, mais vous aurez besoin d'un entrainement au ninjutsu élémentaire. Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le fuinjutsu, expliquait Kurenai

\- Vu que je suis un Uzumaki, je me suis entrainé au fuinjutsu. puisque nous allons être une équipe, il y a quelques choses que je dois vous dire que je crois que je peux vous faire confiance, Kurenai-sensei Shino et Hinata, Répondit Naruto obtenant des hochement de tête de chacun d'eux.

D'abord, Kurenai-sensei sait déjà cela, mais pas Shino ni Hinata. Ils disent que le Yondaime Hokage a tué le Kyubi mais c'est un mensonge. Kyubi ne peut pas être tué. C'est vrai que son corps physique peut être détruit mais il se réformerait la suite. Comme il ne pouvait pas être tué le seul choix pour le Yondaime était de sceller l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né ... moi. Le Kyubi est piégé ici dans mon ventre, dit Naruto un peu hésitant au sujet de leur réaction.

Je comprends si vous voulez changer d'équipe, dit Naruto en regardant Shino et Hinata.

\- Naruto c'est du non-sens. Pour commencer, je connaissais déjà le Kyubi puisque mes insectes pouvaient détecter son chakra. D'ailleurs, je peux m'identifier aussi sur une petite échelle. Mon clan utilise les insectes qui sont à l'intérieur de nous, ainsi, de sorte que le village est toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de nous. dit Shino d'une voix stoïque.

\- S-Shino a r-raison, t-tu n-n'es pas Kyubi tu es comme un f-fourreau

\- Merci Shino et Hinata, une seule chose, pour Kyubi c'est un elle pas un il C'est une personne sympa une fois que vous arrivez à la rencontrer. Dit Naruto et Shino haussa un sourcil.

\- Naruto, comment peux-tu dire que c'est un bonne personne, elle a presque détruit le village tout entier. Demanda Kurenai indigné.

\- Sensei, je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais je peux vous dire que le Kyubi était contrôlé par le Sharingan, et a été forcé d'attaquer le village, dit Naruto »

Kurenai voulait argumenter, mais Naruto ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

« En parlant de Sharingan, dit Naruto tandis qu'il activait le sien. Je suis un utilisateur du Sharingan. Puisque nous sommes une équipe que je vous fais confiance pour que cette information reste secrète jusqu'à ce que je le révèle cela. Dit Naruto »

Shino avait gardé son visage stoïque, mais Kurenai et Hinata avaient l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

« N-Naruto, es-tu un Uchiha? Demanda Kurenai.

\- Je le suis du côté de mon père, je n'en dirai pas plus jusqu'à ce que je révèle mon héritage. Conclut Naruto.

\- Et il a déjà pleinement mûri! Dit Kurenai.

\- Ouais, je l'ai réveillé quand j'avais cinq ans, et j'ai obtenu les trois tomoe il y un an, dit Naruto plein de fierté et la mâchoire de Kurenai heurta le sol.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, nous allons garder le secret,tu peux nous faire confiance, dit Shino.

\- Naruto, j'ai une question. Tu es évidemment très habile, alors pourquoi es-tu le mort-dernier? demanda Kurenai.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? C'est vrai que j'étais le mort dernier au cours de l'académie pour cacher ma vraie force, mais dans le dernier examen j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de titre de recrue de l'année, dit Naruto.

\- M-Mais j'ai lu ton rapport et il a dit que tu étais mort-dernier dans tout, répondit Kurenai confondu

\- Je vois, la personne qui remplissait les rapports doit avoir été un ignorant, et puisque je suis le 'Kyubi' elle m'a mis comme mort-dernier et probablement mis Sasuke le titre de recrue de l'année. Ce n'est pas grave, en fait c'est encore mieux . Maintenant, l'ennemi va me sous-estimer, dit Naruto et Kurenai haussa juste les épaules.

\- Ok équipe huit , on se retrouve ici demain à 8 heures. Nous nous entrainerons le matin et nous ferons les missions dans l'après-midi. Dit Kurenai. »

Hinata a enfin pu rentrer à la succession Hyuga. Comme elle est arrivée, elle a été accueillie par l'un des membres de la branche respectueux.

« Bonsoir Hinata-sama. »dit-elle alors qu'elle saluait.

Hinata s'inclina.

« À vous aussi, Hitomi-san. »

Elle marchait vite et se dirigeait vers sa maison. Sur son chemin, elle avait vu la formation de sa sœur,Hanabi, par son père."U-Um ... Je suis de retour."

Son père Hiashi, la regarda avant de se tourner vers Hanabi.

« Nous avons fini pour la journée. J'ai besoin de parler avec ta sœur.

\- Comme vous voulez père. Dit Hanabi alors qu'elle haletait. »

Elle les avait ensuite quitté, mais avait gardé un œil attentif sur les deux alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment principal.

Ils s'assirent puis il y avait un bref moment de silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Hiashi.

« Alors ... tu as rencontré tes deux coéquipiers et ton Sensei. Dis-moi les détails. »

Hinata hocha la tête:

« O-Oui père. À p-part moi, m-mes coéquipiers sont Naruto-ku je veux dire Naruto Uzumaki et S-Shino Aburame. Mon nouveau sensei est Kurenai Yuhi. Demain, nous allons commencer nos missions et notre entrainement. »

Hiashi hocha la tête à ce sujet:

« Très bien, Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Hinata hocha la tête alors qu'elle partait:

« Comme vous voulez père. Elle s'inclina et le laissa seul.

\- Alors, Naruto Uzumaki ... le célèbre farceur et Jinchuriki du Kyubi. Je n'ai rien contre le garçon, sauf les fois où il a bombardé de peinture notre domaine. Les anciens juraient comme des charretiers à cause de la façon dont ils ne pouvaient pas enlever la peinture verte dans leurs cheveux. Je pense qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de bon pour Hinata dans sa confiance puisqu'elle a le béguin pour lui, il pensait qu'il pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de rire à lui-même. Ensuite, il y a Shino Aburame, il sera aussi doué que son père. Il peut être un mystère puisque la plupart du village ne connait rien à propos du clan à leur sujet. Même si je peux dire les deux pourraient devenir amis et ensemble devenir une bonne équipe. Il commença à se caresser le menton. Enfin, il y a Kurenai. elle devrait être un enseignant décent pour les trois.

Hinata arriva bientôt dans sa chambre, elle se changea pour se mettre dans son pyjama et alla dans son lit, caressant sa peluche chibi-Naruto qu'elle avait fait.

Pour Naruto la journée s'est terminée alors qu'il rentrait chez lui pour dire à son grand père qu'il avait réussi le test, son grand-père le félicita et reprit la lecture du livre qu'il lisait depuis un moment qui était écrit par un certain Jiraiya.

Shino dit à son père qu'il avait réussi l'épreuve. Shibi le félicita et lui dit de faire de son mieux.

* * *

**voila fin du chapitre **

**laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez**

**au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**désolé pour le retard, la raison est simple: travail et j'avais perdu ma clé là où je mets tous mes fichiers en vérité, c'était un ami qui l'avait et j'avais oublié que je le lui avais passé**

**pour me faire pardonner je vais poster plusieurs chapitres!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les derniers jours volèrent pour l'équipe de Kurenai. Ils s'entrainaient le matin et faisaient une ou deux missions dans l'après-midi. Évidemment, Naruto se plaignait puisqu'il voulait tester ses compétences dans le monde réel, mais Hinata était toujours présente pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Qui aurait pensé ça de la timide Hinata.

Kurenai était très surprise par le niveau de compétence que Naruto, Hinata et Shino affichaient. Si elle devait estimer elle dirait que Naruto était de niveau jonin . Leur équipe était en fait constitué par un jonin-sensei, un jonin débutant et deux niveaux chunin. Naruto et Kurenai ne laissaient jamais Shino et Hinata derrière donc ils avaient commencé à se concentrer davantage sur eux afin qu'ils puissent être mis à niveau.

Naruto avec l'aide de Kurenai avait commencé des exercices de niveau Kage pour son contrôle de chakra. Il avait un exercices qu'il devait faire pour apporter son contrôle au plus haut niveau possible. Le premier était l'escalade d'une cascade, cet exercice permettait, lorsque maîtrisé, à l'utilisateur de contrôler de vastes quantités de chakra avec une grande précision, puisque l'escalade d'une cascade était extrêmement difficile. Cet exercice lui avait permis d'avoir un contrôle parfait de chakra qui pouvait presque rivaliser avec n'importe quel jounin.

Hinata n'avait pas de faiblesse au taijutsu où elle avait de bonnes compétences, elle avait un excellent niveau en genjutsu-grâce à son byakugan qui lui permettait de les repérer assez facilement, en ninjutsu, elle avait un niveau plutôt moyen, son point faible était le kenjutsu. Son contrôle de chakra était impeccable puisqu'il s'agissait d'une exigence de base pour son juken (poing doux).

Shino était à peu près au même niveau que la précédente un autre niveau. Son Taijutsu était faible niveau genin puisqu'il était un combattant à longue portée, leur faiblesse typique. Son Ninjutsu était les trois Jutsu de l'académie de base plus ceux de son clan. Son genjutsu était inexistant en raison des insectes dans son corps qui lui mangeaient du chakra en permanence. Dans l'ensemble, il était environ à chunin moyen en terme de compétences. Cependant, ils allaient changer cela, Naruto avait placé quelques sceaux de restriction sur lui car ce serait trop brute pour s'il commençait à utiliser des sceaux de gravité.

Dans la salle d'affection des missions

Le vieil Hokage était assis au milieu de la table en train de fumer sa pipe tout en distribuant des missions aux shinobi. À son côté gauche se tenait Iruka, l'ancien maître d'école de l'équipe 8. L'hokage était plongé dans ses pensées se souvenant de son apogée, le frisson des combats et l'adrénaline.

Peu de shinobi avaient le privilège de vieillir. L'espérance de vie du shinobi était en fait d'environ 30 ans, et atteindre l'âge mûr était très rare. Toutefois, tout shinobi qui avait atteint cet âge commençait à se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage de Konoha et salué en tant que le Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi). L'homme qui avait vu et vécu deux grandes guerres de ninja n'avait été réduit qu'à un gratte-papier. Ne vous méprenez pas, il aimait son village et sa place de Hokage, mais son temps touchait à sa fin. Il était temps de passer son chapeau et voir la jeune génération assumer son rôle.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il vit l'équipe 8 marcher à travers la porte. Il était comme un grand-père pour tous les jeunes genin puisque pour lui, tout Konoha était sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le sourire de Naruto toujours réussi à lui remonter le moral, peu importe la façon dont il était déprimé. Naruto était, par manque d'un meilleur mot, un faisceau de bonheur. Il lui surpris de voir combien, malgré les éclats et la haine qu'il avait reçu, Naruto a réussi à maintenir une personnalité joyeuse et aimante. C'était peut-être grâce à son grand-père, même si Madara n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand-père aimant. On pouvait se tromper. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsque

« Equipe 8: rapports pour la mission, Hokage-sama, dit Kurenai en s'inclinant devant l'Hokage. Même si l'Hokage était clairement vieux, il était encore un shinobi très puissant et l'un des si ce n'est le plus forts dans le village de la feuille.

\- Equipe 8. Bienvenue. Voyons ce que nous avons ici, déclarait l'Hokage en recevant les rouleaux de la mission de rang D d'Iruka. Nous avons: nettoyer le chenil des Inuzuka, capturer Tora, aider une vieille dame pour le déménagement dans une nouvelle maison …, »

l'Hokage ne réussit jamais à terminer puisque tout à coup il y eut un nuage de fumée dans le bureau de l'Hokage révélant un petit chien. Il avait une fourrure marron et portait une bandeau de Konoha autour de sa tête.

« Un chien? Demanda Naruto se demandant qui il était.

\- C'est Pakkun, un messager et chien pisteur de Kakashi, expliqua l'Hokage

\- Hokage-sama, j'ai un message de Kakashi, dit Pakkun en remettant à l'Hokage le rouleau. »

L'hokage l'ouvrit et il le lit

_Hokage-sama,_

_Notre client, Tazuna, a menti sur les paramètres de la mission. Il semble que le pays de la vague est sous le contrôle de Gato et il veut Tazuna morts. Nous avons été attaqués par les Frères Démon Gozu et Meizu de Kiri et nous les avons vaincus. Nous avons cependant décidé de continuer, mais je demande des renforts puisqu'il sera hautement probable que nous serons encore attaqués, cette fois probablement par un nukenin niveau jonin._

_Hatake Kakashi, jonin-sensei de l'équipe 7_

« Equipe 8, commença l'Hokage obtenant leur attention. Il semble que la mission de rang C à laquelle j'ai envoyé l'équipe 7 est devenue une mission de rang B voire faible rang A, Kakashi a demandé des renforts donc je vous envoie, il vous expliquera tout quand vous vous entretiendrez avec lui, allez-y. "

\- Hai, dit l'équipe 8.

\- OK tout le monde, rentrez chez vous et prenez vos fournitures. Rendez-vous au portail nord dans une heure, dit Kurenai et ils quittèrent tous la salle et allèrent se préparer pour leur premier rang A.

Naruto alla chez lui. Il expliqua à son grand-père qu'il allait à sa première mission de rang A. Madara lui donna un sabre. Le katana avait un pommeau blanc pur avec un garde-main circulaire et le long de la côte est des morceaux de diamant en forme de bronze métal. La gaine était d'un blanc pur, tout comme la garde de sorte que s'il était tombé dans la neige, ils n'auraient probablement jamais pu le trouver.

« Incroyable, fut ce que put seulement dire Naruto

\- C'était le sabre que possédait ta mère. Il se nomme Hyôrinmaru et pourrait selon la légende geler tout ce qu'il touche. Même si ta mère a dit qu'elle n'a jamais pu faire ce qu'on dit.

\- Merci Jiji.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure.

\- J'y vais. »

Naruto partit de chez lui et alla rejoindre ses équipiers

L'équipe 8 s'était réunis à la porte nord et se préparait pour le départ. Kurenai inspectait les affaires de tout le monde comme il était du devoir d'un jonin-sensei.

« OK, l'équipe avant que nous partions, chacun a ses approvisionnements en Kunai, Shuriken, des rations , la trousse de premiers soins, les pilules de soldat?, demanda Kurenai et obtenu un hochement de tête de tout le monde.

\- Puisque nous nous déplacerons à haute vitesse nous atteindrons équipe 7 en quelques heures. Cependant nous ne savons pas quelle route Kakashi a prit alors nous prendrons la principal route, dit Kurenai.

\- Pas besoin sensei. Avez-vous toujours le message envoyé Kakashi? Demanda Naruto

\- Oui, je l'ai, pourquoi? demanda Kurenai se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire. »

Naruto se mordit son pouce gauche prélevant le sang et l'étala sur la paume de sa main droite. Il fit quelques mudras et claqua sa main sur le sol et déclara: « Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Technique d'Invocation) ».

**FLASHBACK**

__Naruto avait actuellement 10 ans. Il était assis sur le sol dans la position du lotus et avait commencé ___à méditer. Après quelques secondes, Naruto, à coté de Madara, se tenait devant Kyubi qui était couché sur le sol sous un grand arbre. Madara commença à parler:_

_« Je te donne ton cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Madara avec l'un de ses rares sourires._

_\- Est-ce un Jutsu surpuissant? Demanda Naruto excité. Au cours de l'anniversaire de Naruto le 10 Octobre, Konoha célébrait toujours la défaite de Kyubi par le Yondaime. Certains des villageois qui pensaient toujours que Naruto était le Kyubi se réunissaient et essayer de nuire à Naruto pour ses anniversaires. Mais Madara ou les Ambu ou même certains villageois les en empêchaient. Cela le rendait quand même triste mais Kyubi, Hinata, qui était devenu sa meilleure amie, l'Hokage et son grand-père réussissaient toujours à lui remonter le moral._

_\- C'est une excellente technique et tu seras le premier à l'utiliser. j'espère que tu vas l'utiliser à bon escient. Dit Madara qui matérialisa un grand parchemin en face de lui._

_\- C'est le contrat convocation pour le clan Kitsune. Ouvre-le et écris ton nom dans le sang dans le premier emplacement. Expliqua Madara. _

_**\- Tu as eu mon contrat d'invocation?** Demanda Kurama incrédule._

_\- Oui._

_-** Mais tu l'as eu où?**_

_\- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, dit Madara en évitant le regard de Kyubi_

_\- Quels sont les capacités du clan Kitsune? Demanda Naruto_

_**\- C'est l'un des plus forts. Il y en a qui sont capables de soigner d'autres sont doués pour l'infiltration et enfin d'autres, comme moi sont des combattants**_

_\- Tu en fais partie? Demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas suivie le début de la conversation._

_\- **Bien sûr, j'en suis même la reine.**_

_\- Reine? »_

_Kurama soupira et se transforma en une jeune femme qui semblait être en fin de son adolescence avec une silhouette aux formes généreuses, un teint clair et les yeux rouges. Sa caractéristique la plus distinctive était sa longue chevelure rouge cramoisi qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, avec une seule mèche de cheveux qui sortait par le haut. Ses cheveux avaient également une frange lâche couvrant son front et une frange latéral encadrant son visage. Ses cheveux, à partir du milieu du dos, s'écoulaient en cascade dans son dos en neuf longues mèches Son corps était enveloppé dans une robe dont la couleur rappelait celle d'un coucher de soleil. elle avait aussi écrit neuf sur son dos. Toutefois, ses poignets et ses mollets, ainsi que son cou étaient entravés par des chaînes, qui la reliait à la cage. Naruto était subjugué:_

_« Mignonne..., murmura Naruto dans un état second, cela causa à Kurama pour obtenir un énorme rougissement qu'elle luttait pour contrôler. _

_\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, intervint Madara froidement même s'il pensait fièrement: « _On dirait qu'il est comme son père, bien sûr, ce sera un bourreau des cœurs, même s'il ne s'en rendra pas compte_ »_

_\- Tu dois te mordre ton pouce, écrire ton nom, puis appuyer tes cinq doigts en bas » _

_Naruto fit comme son grand-père avait dit. Il ouvrit le rouleau et mordit son pouce. Il écrit son nom dans la première emplacement et appuya les cinq doigts en bas, ce qui fit une empreinte de main._

_« Maintenant, convoque un renard pour t'aider, mords le pouce et fais les mudras suivants: sanglier→ Chien → Oiseau → singe →Bélier et verse du chakra dans la technique. Fais un essai. Expliqua Madara_

_Naruto fit la technique et quand c'était fini devant lui se tenait un petit renard._

_« Merci Jiji, tu es le meilleur, dit Naruto_

_\- Bien sûr que je le suis, je suis le plus grand Uchiwa de tout les temps tout de même, se vanta Madara._

_\- Tu as toujours ce bâton dans le cul, dit en Naruto en riant tout en esquivant les attaques Katon que son grand-père lui envoyait pour lui apprendre ce qui en coutait aux autres de se moquer de lui._

_Naruto sortit de son esprit. Madara se tourna vers Kurama: _

_« Il ira loin._

_\- **Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il aura comme capacité?** Demanda Kurama_

_\- Non_

_-** Jiraiya voudra lui faire signer son contrat d'invocation.**_

_\- Il pourra..._

_-** Mais je pensais qu'on ne pouvait signer qu'un type de contrat d'invocation**, dit Kurama confuse._

_\- En temps normal, oui. Mais vu ses ancêtres, il pourra en signer jusqu'à six contrats d'invocation_

_\- **Tu veux dire qu'il est...**, commença Kurama qui ne put finir sa phrase tellement elle était excité. Madara ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête. _

_Les deux firent un sourire qui montraient l'attente du réveil des pouvoirs de leur parent_

Fin flashback

« Naruto, tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda le renard.

\- Oui Kinto, nous avons besoin de suivre Kakashi-sensei pour fournir des renforts. Ce document a son odeur, dit Naruto et donna le papier à Kinto afin qu'il puisse retrouver sa trace.

\- Je l'ai, dit Kinto et l'équipe 8 se précipita hors de Konoha pour se diriger vers l'équipe 7.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais convoquer les renards, Naruto, dit Kurenai.

\- J'ai le contrat d'invocation du renard. C'était un cadeau de mon grand-père. »

L'équipe 7 venait de quitter le bateau qu'ils avaient utilisé pour traverser rentrer dans le pays des vagues. Tout le monde marchait au rythme des civils car ils avaient Tazuna avec eux. Tazuna était comme il avait dit un 'super bâtisseur de ponts'. Ils voyageaient en formation diamant, Sasuke en face, Sakura et Kiba sur les côtés et Kakashi derrière avec Tazuna au milieu d'eux.

Ils marchaient calmement mais ils étaient sur leurs gardes car Kakashi les avaient mis en garde contre une possible rencontre contre un jonin. Soudain, Kiba sentit quelqu'un dans les buissons et jeta un kunai dedans.

« Baka, cesser de t'amuser avec kunai, cria Sakura.

\- Je ne joue pas, je pensais que quelqu'un était là, répondit Kiba et alla vérifier les buissons pour seulement trouver un petit lapin blanc.

\- Kiba espèce d'idiot, tu as presque tué ce pauvre lapin, dit Sakura »

Pendant ce temps là, Kakashi était en train de penser.

_« ___Hum, une fourrure blanche au printemps c'est étrange, sauf s'il a été utilisé pour un kawarimi.___ »_

« Baissez-vous! cria Kakashi et tout le monde heurta le sol avec Kakashi couchant Tazuna. Tandis qu'il hurlait une énorme épée large en métal volait pardessus leur tête et resta coincé dans un arbre. Quelques instants plus tard au sommet de l'épée sont apparut une personne.

C'était un homme grand et musclé sensiblement avec la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs courts hérissés, yeux bruns, et les petits sourcils. Il portait des bandages comme un masque sur la moitié inférieure de son visage. Il portait son bandeau sur le côté protecteur de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce? Un groupe d'enfants jouant au Ninja, dit le shinobi.

\- Zabuza Momochi, nukenin de rang A venant de Kiri appelé le démon de Kiri, dit Kakashi se préparant à lui faire face.

\- Oh, regarde si elle n'est pas Sharingan no Kakashi, dit le shinobi maintenant identifié comme Zabuza. Remets-moi juste le vieil homme et vous pouvez passer.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça Zabuza, dit Kakashi et leva le bandeau révélant un sharingan pleinement mûri dans son œil gauche.

\- Je vois. Le sharingan dès le début, je suis honoré, dit Zabuza, en enlevant son épée et fit quelques mudras , il dit: « Kirigakure no Jutsu ». L'air commençait à devenir plus épais et après quelques secondes, toute la zone était recouverte d'un épais brouillard. Kakashi réussissait à peine à voir ses propres mains juste en face de lui.

\- Les gars, gardez vos sens aiguisé. Zabuza est un maître de la technique de mise à mort silencieuse. Dit Kakashi et toute son équipe frissonna.

-J'exige que tu montres ton visage Zabuza, cria Sasuke. »

Un jonin était quelqu'un contre qui il pourrait essayer son pouvoir et une fois qu'il l'aurait vaincu, il serait plus proche pour tuer son frère

« Es-tu sérieux? Demanda Zabuza rhétoriquement projetant sa voix dans la zone pour ne pas révéler sa position. Zabuza commença à libérer son intention de tuer et Sasuke commença à trembler. Sasuke ne pouvait pas supporter plus et rapprocha son kunai à son cou se préparant à se tuer.

\- Détends-toi Sasuke, je ne vais pas laisser mes coéquipiers mourir, dit Kakashi rassurant son équipe. »

Soudain, Zabuza apparut au milieu de Sasuke, Kiba et Sakura qui gardaient Tazuna. Il leva son épée et commença une attaque horizontale prêts à les tuer tous. Cependant Kakashi était plus rapide et empala Zabuza révélant qu'il était un Mizu Bushin. Un autre Zabuza apparut derrière Kakashi et le coupa en deux seulement pour Kakashi se transformer en eau.

Zabuza sentit un métal pointu tout à coup sur sa gorge, il se retourna lentement et vit Kakashi avec un kunai prêt à le tuer. Cependant Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zabuza soit un clone. Voyant le Zabuza en face de lui éclater en eau, il regarda autour de lui pour seulement être atteints par un coup féroce à son estomac l'envoyant s'écraser dans un lac proche

Zabuza utilisa le Sunshin pour se rapprocher de Kakashi et fit quelques mudras et dit:

« Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu ». L'eau autour de Kakashi commença à se fragmenter et l'encercler le piégeant. Zabuza se tenait là avec sa main sur la sphère de rétention d'eau tenant Kakashi en place.

_« ___Merde, je me suis fait avoir___ » pensa _Kakashi.

« Tout le monde, prenez Tazuna et partez. Son Mizu Bushin ne peut pas aller trop loin de l'original. Dit Kakashi. Son équipe était dans un mauvais endroit, il ne pouvait espérer que son renfort arrive à temps.

\- Zabuza ne me résistera pas , je suis un élite, dit Sasuke »

Il s'élança en direction de l'ennemi. Zabuza créa quelque Mizu Bushin. Sasuke s'engagea dans une lutte de Taijutsu avec lui, mais s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sasuke ne pouvait pas suivre avec la vitesse et la force de Zabuza. La bataille se finit rapidement lorsque Zabuza a donné un bon coup de pied à Sasuke qui l'envoya s'écraser sur les arbres. Sasuke ne pouvait même pas se lever et pouvait à peine respirer.

« Vous auriez dû courir lorsque vous aviez vu que je l'avais capturé. Tu ne peux même pas me griffer, dit Zabuza. »

L'arrogance de ce garçon l'avait tué. Le Zabuza-clone prit son épée et allait finir le travail. Sakura tremblait, elle réussit à peine à se lever et Tazuna était déjà sur le sol, ses jambes avaient lâché.

Kiba voyant Sasuke en danger courut vers Zabuza. Sasuke était peut-être un idiot et un bâtard arrogant mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser être tué. Kiba arrivant près de Zabuza et alla donner un coup de poing, mais Zabuza attrapa simplement son poignet et avec l'autre main leva Kiba par le cou et commença à le frapper sans relâche. Après quelques coups il le jeta simplement à terre.

Zabuza faisait son chemin vers Sakura qui était encore gelé sur place. Sakura savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Zabuza. Elle était seulement diplômée en raison de son bon contrôle de chakra et sa mémoire des livres. Tout espoir semblait perdu jusqu'à ce que Zabuza entende.

« Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu ».

* * *

Traduction des techniques:

Kirigakure no Jutsu:Camouflage dans la brume

Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu :Suiton - Prison aqueuse

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu: dragon de feu

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**


End file.
